Olympus
History Olympus began in Japan in 1919 under the name Takachiho Seisakusho. A year later it launched its first product, a microscope. Olympus concentrates many of its resources on research and medical equipment to this day and this helps account for reputation among astromers and macro photographers of the OM system (see below). By 1921 the company was using the Olympus brand name but it wasn't until 1936 that it launched its first camera, the bellows-type Semi-Olympus I. The Olympus Six followed in 1940 and 1948 saw the launch of the Olympus 35, Japan's first 35mm camera with a lens shutter system. In 1959 Olympus produced the Pen half-frame camera, following this success in 1963 with the Pen F, the world's first half-frame single lens reflex camera. Their compactness and sleek lines were revolutionary at the time. They could take 72 shots without reloading on a standard 35mm cassette. The Pen cameras are still popular today among enthusiasts. 1972 saw the launch of the OM 35mm SLR system. At a time when the clunky Nikon F was still the workhorse of professional photographers, the compact OM system was once again revolutionary. The system incorporated a large line of highly regarded Zuiko (meaning 'sword') lenses, interchangeable focusing screens, winders and, later, advanced flash units. While never quite challenging Nikon and Canon as the leading choice of professional photographers, Olympus did have a loyal and dedicated following for the OM system with David Bailey and Lord Lichfield being counted among their number. In 1978 Olympus launched its XA line of compact cameras. The XA is probably the smallest true rangefinder camera every commercially made available and was very popular among photogs as THE pocket camera to carry. Unfortunately, during the mid-to-late '80s Olympus seemed to lose its way as autofocus SLRs started to take off. Although the company did eventually release an autofocus SLR system it was not very advanced and was not a serious challenge to Nikon or Canon. They changed their orientation and pioneered the concept of bridge cameras (an auto-everything SLR with a fixed zoom lens) with the IS series. In the early '90s, Olympus met significant success with the compact, autofocus 'point and shoot' Stylus (or Mju) line. It carried on this success at the turn of the century into the digital field. When the digital market really took off with the launch of reasonably affordable, compact 2.3 megapixel cameras for consumers, there were only two real options for photographers -- the Nikon Coolpix or the Olympus Camedia ranges. Before the availability of affordable (sub-$5k) digital SLRs, Olympus' E series of fixed lens SLRs was very popular among serious photographers. The launch of cheaper digital SLRs did see Olympus lose ground again among serious photographers, although the E series name was carried forward into the (once again) revolutionary, changeable lens SLR system. Without the huge autofocus lens back catalogue of Nikon and Canon, Olympus was free to build its E system without concessions to an older 35mm-based system. Olympus is the champion of the 4/3-type full frame style of SLR rather than the APS-sized sensors Canon and Nikon put into their SLR bodies, which are derived from 35mm film cameras. This allows Olympus to design its bodies and lenses specifically for digital use. Olympus continues to innovate and to challenge other manufacturers to do so. 35mm Full Frame SLR http://static.flickr.com/24/44931866_d7b07432e2_t.jpg * Olympus OM system, comprising: ** Olympus M-1 (1972) ** Olympus OM-1 (1973-74) ** Olympus OM-1MD (1974-79) ** Olympus OM-1n (1979-87) ** Olympus OM-2 (1975-79) ** Olympus OM-2n (1979-84) ** Olympus OM-2SP / OM-2S (1984-88) ** Olympus OM-3 (1983-86) ** Olympus OM-3Ti (1995-2002) ** Olympus OM-4 (1983-87) ** Olympus OM-4Ti / OM-4T (1987-2002) ** Olympus OM-10 (1979-87) ** Olympus OM-10 Quartz (1980-87) ** Olympus OM-20 / OM-G (1983-87) ** Olympus OM-30 / OM-F (1983-87) ** Olympus OM-40 / OM-PC (1985-87) ** Olympus OM-707 / OM-77 (1986-91) ** Olympus OM-101 / OM-88 (1988-91) ** Olympus OM2000 (1997-) Half Frame SLR * Olympus Pen F/FT/FV Half Frame * Olympus Pen-EE Range Finder * Olympus 35UC * Olympus 35-S II * Olympus Ace-E * Olympus DC * Olympus RC * Olympus RD * Olympus SP * Olympus XA Point and Shoot http://static.flickr.com/19/22827039_941d3ed32b_t.jpg * Olympus Stylus Epic (mju) I & II * Olympus Stylus Epic Delux * Olympus Trip 35 * Olympus XA (1979-85) * Olympus XA1 (1982- ) * Olympus XA2 (1980-86) * Olympus XA3 (1985- ) * Olympus XA4 (1985- ) Digital http://static.flickr.com/15/20759010_e8bb06ab4b_t.jpg * Olympus C-120 * Olympus C-2000 Zoom * Olympus C-2020 Zoom * Olympus C-2100 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-3000 Zoom * Olympus C-3020 Zoom * Olympus C-300 Zoom * Olympus C-350 Zoom * Olympus C-4000 Zoom * Olympus C-4040 Zoom * Olympus C-470z * Olympus C-5050 Zoom * Olympus C-5060 Zoom * Olympus C-7070 WideZoom * Olympus C-8080 WideZoom * Olympus C-60 Zoom * Olympus C-7000 Zoom * Olympus C-700 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-725 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-730 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-740 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-750 Ultra Zoom * Olympus D-340R * Olympus D-380 * Olympus D-400 (Stylus Digital 400) * Olympus D-510 Zoom * Olympus D-590z DSLR * Olympus C-2500 L * Olympus D-600L * Olympus D-620L / C-1400XL * Olympus E-1 * Olympus E-10 * Olympus E-20 * Olympus E-300 (EVOLT E-300) Links * Olympus on wikipedia.org * Olympus USA * OM SLR FAQ * Olympus hardware resource page - online repair manuals * The inofficial Olympus User Forums! - English, German, French, Italian and Spanisch * An Overview of the Olympus OM System